


Sated

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cannibalism, Gen, Time-Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 13:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21180185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Dimitri, on the run, needs more than the depleted rations of two wayward imperial scouts.





	Sated

**Author's Note:**

> for Spook Me 2019

He knew-- Dimitri knew the citizens of Faerghus needed their livestock, their crops, their stores. They needed the game in the forests far more than he did. It would not be right to let them starve when he had other prey. 

He'd spent three days holed up in an abandoned cabin waiting for a storm to pass. On the fourth day, two imperial scouts came crashing in, desperate to get out of the weather. One had a bit of magic to him and had gotten a flame going in the hearth. They hadn't even noticed he was there. 

Two of them, and nobody would miss them just yet. Despite his hunger-- perhaps because of it, Dimitri had no trouble ending either of them without even reaching for his hidden steel. 

They had food with them, a half-loaf of hard bread and a wedge of cheese at the bottom of a pack. It was not much, but... 

They had a bit of coin as well, weapons, a far better hunting knife than what Dimitri had been using. 

He turned the blade over in his hands, still crouched beside the one body. The scent of blood hung heavy in the air. He'd been messier than intended. He-- 

Dimitri knew he would need his strength. He knew he had to keep going. A half-loaf of hard bread and wedge of cheese would not be enough. 

He had his prey laid out before him. It would be no different than with any other animal. Armor first, then underclothing. Then that hunting knife bit into still-warm flesh. Meat was meat, and Dimitri knew he needed it. It would taste no different to him, and he... 

He would feast, for once, while the storm howled around him, drowning out what howled within. 

Feast and be sated.


End file.
